If only it had been you
by murai-sakura
Summary: Jou's father his friend dies and he starts taking out his rage on Jou again. But this time, he sais something that truly hurts Jou. Will kaiba find him when Jou's kicked out?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody. Here is a fic between Joey and Kaiba, my new obsession, I hope you all like it as much as I do, but I warn you, no yaoi!  
  
I wish it had been you .....................................  
  
Jounouchi laid on the cold floor in the living room. His father wouldn't pay any bills and he was the victim of it. He shivered madly, even though he was covered in blankets. His face was black and blue and his entire body was covered in scratches and bruises, things that no one knew about. Jou's body ached all over and he found it even hard to move. The blankets wouldn't warm up for some reason and Jou felt as if he could die any moment now, if only he could.  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed and Jou could allready smell the scent of alcohol, even without looking up at the man he called his father. He heard the usual swearing and yelling of his father but this time, he heard something else to. He heard sobs coming from his father, silent sobs but still loud enough to make Jou look up. His father never cried and even though he would beat the living daylight out of his own son, Jou still loved him.  
  
He looked up and saw that his father's face was all red and stained with tears. Every now and then, he would drink from his bottle and sob some more. Eventually, he sat himself down in his chair and looked at his son who was clearly surprised. "You stupid mutt!" he yelled. Joey didn't know what was going on but he allready knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He shivered some more and stared into his fathers cold eyes. His swaying hand was swatting away flies while he tried to fixate on his son.  
  
Jou took his chance and carefully shifted over to his father. "What's wrong dad?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice. This made his father explode with rage. "What's wrong?!" he yelled. "My best friend died, that's what!!!" he screamed at Jou and kicked him against his ribs, causing him to land hard against the wall. An old wound in his head had reopened again and Jou got dizzy. He reached over to the back of his head and hissed a little when he felt the blood dripping in his neck.  
  
Suddenly, his drunk father stood in front of him again, crying hard. He picked up Jou by his collar and pressed him against the wall while he used his free hand to kick his face. Finally, he punched him hard in his stomach and Jou coughed up some blood. "I wish it had been you." Growled Jou's father in his ears. He released Jou who landed on the ground with a thud and kicked him against his face, smrking when he heard his nose crack.  
  
Jou looked up at his father, not minding the blood that was coming from his nose and looked at him while his eyes filled up with tears. "W.What?" he asked, tremblin a bit. "You heard me" his father responded. "I wish that you had died instead of him" Jou bowed his head and stared at his blood that was forming a puddle on the floor. He was beaten by his father his entire life, and he admitted that it hurt, but nothing had hurt more then the words that his father had spoken mere minuts ago.  
  
"and now scram" said his father while he turned his back towards his own son. Jou rised from the floor and used the walls as support. The blood hadn't stopped from coming yet but Jou didn't really care. He didn't say a word and just obeyed his father. Without even grabbing his coat, he stumbled outside without looking back, not even noticing that tears were starting to fall.  
  
When he was outside, his father immediatly locked the door and closed the curtains. It had been really cold inside but it was ten times worse outside, especially without his blankets. To make matters worse, rain was suddenly pouring out of the sky as if the gods were trying to torture Jou as much as they could.  
  
Jou tried to walk to the park that wasn't too far from here but found it difficult to walk, to even stand on his legs without support. He took a few difficult steps that brought him away from his "home" but eventually collapsed in an alley, being sure that he would die a lonely and cold death here. People who saw this happen just closed their curtains, not wanting anything to do with the poor boy, just minding their own business.  
  
While the streets were filling with water, Jou did his best to tilt up his head so that he wouldn't swallow to much water, noticing that this was hard to do but eventually, he managed to turn around and to stare at the dark sky above him while the rain was pouring down on his face, that was allready numb from the icy-cold water and wind. He just wished that he brough his coat, or that he at least had been able to walk to a tree or something...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba opened his umbrella the minut that the rain started to fall. He loved to take these walks trough the simple neighbourhood, but he would never admit this. He was glad if he could get away from the paperwork and the computer that he was using every hour of the day. He was glad to get away from the people that would never leave him alone just to see how other people lived, enjoying the sight of a happy family, sitting in front of the fireplace, no matter how simple it looked, it looked peacefull.  
  
Apparently, the rain didn't intend to stop falling very soon and Kaiba just smirked at the water that formed puddles in the roads, making his shoes soaking wet. Suddenly, he turned around a corner and heard a short moan. It sounded like a pained moan, but he couldn't really regognise who made the noise.  
  
A little curious, he looked into the alley where the sound came from and immediatly widened his eyes. Right there, in the middle of the alley, laid Jou, all bruised and hurt, not able to move, staring at the sky above him, his eyes allmost closed. The water that was surrounding him was colouring red and made the whole scène look even more dramatic.  
  
Kaiba quikly ran over to Jou and used his umbrella to shelter him from the rain. He saw how Jou was shocked at first but apparently closed his eyes with a pained expression. Eventually, he feel unconcious, his fingers still twitching a bit. Kaiba immediatly panicked and kneeled into the water to lift the blond out of the water. He was scared when he felt how cold Jou was and he immediatly lifted him up in his arms, leaving his umbrella behind, running back home, trying to keep the blond alive, hoping that he would survive and wondering what had happened to the mutt.  
  
....................................................................  
  
How was that? It's chapter 1, but not finished yet....duh!  
  
Please review people and make my day.  
  
"kisses the people who review" 


	2. A friend found in a foe

Okay, this is a very late update but i have a lot of fics that i have to update and that can be a problem somtimes....I should but complete after the stories that are finished. "sigh" If I don't forget it, i'll do it right after this chappie.  
  
Okay so the last time Jou's father told him that he wished that he died instead of his friend, kicked him out and Kaiba found him there in the alley, ya still remember? Great, now let's continue this fic before some people kill me for it "  
  
Chapter 2: A friend found in a foe. .........................................................  
  
Kaiba did everything he could to reach his mansion as fast as possible but it was kind of hard to carry the boy, even though he was skinny, he was still almost as tall as he was. The rain wasn't making it all a lot easier and to make matters worse, the sky was suddenly filled up with a bright flash of lightning, immediatly followed by a loud crash.  
  
Kaiba started to run, gasping for breath with every step he took. The sound he made when his feet hit the ground echoed trough the streets as if they were somewhere in the mountains. His loud gasps filled the area with a noise that shouldn't be there even though it was somehow muffled because of the sound the rain made. It took kaiba a lot of effort to keep on running, partially because he was tired like hell and partially because the smell of the blood that was pouring down on the ground was making him nautious. If only he knew what had happened to the poor blond.  
  
Right now, Kaiba wished he didn't live so far away from Jou's house. His legs were starting to tremble worse and worse with every step he took and they felt as if they could let him down any minut now. A few owls were staring at him with big eyes on top of a brench while Kaiba ran under the trees, trying to stay away from the rain that seemed to be wetter then ever. Kaiba looked backwards when he heard a noise and saw that a dog crossed the street, but what he saw besides the further empty road caused him to worry even more. A trail of blood was following him and it came from Jou. Kaiba looked at his shoes and saw that he was standing in the middle of a pool of blood. Kaiba wanted to start crying but managed not to. He never believed that Jou could make it after all he had been trough but he just had to try.  
  
Finally, kaiba saw how his mansion doomed up out of the damping mist that was formed by the rain that was splashing up on the road. Right now, his legs felt as if they were made of stone and he found it harder then ever to reach a place that was so close by but so far away at the same time. Though he was tired, wet, and about to give up, he found the courage and the strength to keep on moving and he was able to reach the front gate. Tired and feeling as if he could collaps any minut now, he searched trough his coat that was now drenched with jou's blood, for the key. With his free hand, he managed to keep Jou from falling onto the hard road and eventually, he digged up his key with a relieved sigh.  
  
The minut he opened the door, a few maids came running towards him, all shocked because of the wounded boy he was carrying in his arms. Kaiba gave his bloodied coat to one of the maids and ordered her to wash it for him. After this, he carried Jou up the stairs, even though he was tired himself. When he finally reached his room, he layed the blond carefully on his bed and ordered another maid to clean the blood that was now spread over the hallway and stairs. After this, he called a doctor for Jou and when he saw that it would take a while before he would be ready, he jumped into the shower to get washed. When he had undressed himself, he stared at his hands that were covered in Jou's blood. How could this be happening? He had allways teased Jou, insulted him and even hit him a few times but he was feeling compassion for the poor mutt. He had never thought about it but he could be a good friend to him. They were both stubborn as hell and they both had someone they wanted to protect more then ever. They both felt the same towards their family. Kaiba shrugged this off him and started to get washed completely. After this, he got dressed in satin PJ's, and walked back into his own room, only to find the doctor bandage wounds that Kaiba not even knew Jou had,even though he though he had seen it all.  
  
Soon enough, the doctor was ready and told Kaiba that jou should rest a lot, and he also thought that his wounds came from some sort of abuse. Kaiba sighed when he heard this and just nodded. He threw away Jou's blooded and ripped clothes and gave him one of his own satin PJ's to sleep in. After he got Jou dressed, he layed himself on the couch that was also in his room and immediatly fell asleep because of the tiring evening. Tomorrow, he would have the strength to move again, and then, he would be able to continue his work for Kaiba Corp, but not before he made sure Jou was allright.  
  
.................................................  
  
that's supposed to be chapter 2, i hope ya'all liked it and I hope even more that you all review. Will you do that for me?   
  
bye and see ya in the next chappie. When? I have no idea. But it will be before christmas 


	3. Please get away from me

Sorry for this very late update, but I don't feel like saying too much about it right now so enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: please get away from me ..........................................................  
  
Jounouchi's p.o.v.  
  
Yea, I knew it, it happened again. My father had beaten the crap out of me again and now I was lying in the middle of the street somewhere....all though the platform beneath me felt soft and warm. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, the pain was throbbing and everything ached horribly but at the same time I felt so good I didn't want to open my eyes and loose the best dream I had for...years I think. I shifted a little and groaned unwillingly when I felt a sharp pain shooting trough my arm. This couldn't be a dream, how else was I able to feel that painfull result of my last beating. I opened my eyes just a bit...not seeing anything at all, just the bright sunlight. I lifted up my arm to reflect the sunlight and opened my eyes a bit further, seeing my arm, bandaged with bloodred stains. I widened my eyes quikly and lifted myself up so quikly that I suddenly felt dizzy. I shook my head a bit and then looked around. I wasn't outside on the streets, I was lying in a bed that could easily carry 5 people in a room bigger then all the rooms in my own house combined. I checked every corner of the room just to see that a big duelist-fan was the owner of the room. I looked at the bed again and saw that the sheets were stained with my crimson blood. "Crap!" I shouted while jumping out of the bed.  
  
I still felt very tired, and I wanted to sleep some more but I had to check the damage that my blood had caused. "shit!" I cursed again. Those sheets were ruïned for sure. "Looks bad doesn't it?" a voice said behind me. I quikly turned around only to come face to face with the moneybags, the oh so great Seto Kaiba. I couldn't believe it, he had saved me? Apparently, he had been drunk or something and now he was thinking about the huge mistake he made. "Yeah" I started in an apoligizing tone. "It's impossible to get those stains out of your bed Gomen nasai" I murmered. I stared at my feet and suddenly saw how Kaiba made a quik movement, making me flinch unwillingly. "I wasn't talking about the bed" he said in a weird, worried tone. "but about you." I looked up, shocked and surprised. "What?" I asked stupidly. I looked in his eyes, immediatly remebering this was the most stupid thing I could've done. I harshly closed my eyes, waiting for an impact and opened them again when it didn't came. I looked at Kaiba with a really goofy grin. "Er...right" I started. I really didn't know why he was looking at me as if I was burned for life or something. "I guess I should be going then" I yawned. Kaiba growled and placed himself in front of the door. "And where would you go?" he asked? "Home off cours!" I lied. I couldn't go home now, my father said he never wanted to see me again, he made that pretty clear, but i had to get away from here, it was very uncomfortable to be in my arch-enemies home.  
  
"And what would you do there?" he asked in a tone that made me quite nervous. "I dunno, hang around I guess" I tried. The pain in my body became worse and worse and my head suddenly felt as if it wanted to explode. I let out an incredible sigh and tried to step forward but what happened then, I didn't know. Everything became black again, I probably passed out or something...and all i wanted was to get out of there.  
  
Kaiba's p.o.v  
  
It was obvious that there was something wrong with Katsuya. His face looked like a tomato and he was swaying dangerously on his feet. The bandages became stained with blood more and more and I was surprised that he was even able to stand for so long. I was worried, even though I did my best not to let him notice. The poor boy thought I worried more about those stupid sheets then his life, that's what really worried me. If I tried to move to fast he would just flinch and if he even tried to look into my eyes he almost looked as if he prepared to be hit, I was astonished. He began to sway more dangerously as I tried to keep him here by asking where he would go too. He told me he wanted to go home but if you ask me, something was going on there and he didn't really want to go back. I knew he felt uncomfortable around me and I don't blame him, he probably still sees me as his enemy instead of his friend.  
  
Suddenly, Katsuya tried to take a step forward but at that exact same moment he lost conciousness and fell right into my arms. I sighed and lifted him up into my arms just to lay him back into the bed. His face was still pained and I couldn't bare to look at him like that. I just couldn't. I just wondered what really happened to him and if i could do something more to help him. Suddenly, Katsuya coughed up some blood and I immediatly ran away to get the doctor who just walked in so calm that I could kill him and closed the door behind him, right in my face, not wanting to let me know what the hell was going on this time.  
  
.........................................  
  
ok?  
  
Review please. 


End file.
